


Exorcism

by ellida



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quynh | Noriko-centric, no beta we die like quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellida/pseuds/ellida
Summary: Quỳnh drinks a glass of water.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Exorcism

The door swings wide to admit a man Quỳnh’s only seen in brine-soaked dream shards. Here he is, gun in his hand, and she’s drowning again in his shabby Parisian kitchen. The ghost of the sea unmoors her, hurtling her back into hell.

_No._

She picks up the carafe from the table, pours a glass. See how the light strikes it, see how the clear water swirls, empty of sediment.

“Booker,” she manages. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

She sips. Cool fresh water whispers down her throat: _You are here. You are here. You are here._

The sea retreats.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr discussion about the final scene of the movie.
> 
> Me, usually: I have about 500 words of feelings about this character! This will be a short fic!  
> The narrator, 3000+ words later: She had more feelings than that.
> 
> Me, this time: IT WILL BE EXACTLY 100 WORDS, DAMN IT.  
> The narrator: Seems fake but ok.


End file.
